More Trouble in Hinata House
by Phoenix43
Summary: After 4 years Chapter 6 is up! Hinata House now has two new inmates...but they're both guys! What shall become of them? Please read and review! I will definitely be working on this story again, so please read, review, enjoy, and watch for more!
1. Strangers in the Night

More Trouble in Hinata House  
A Love Hina fanfic by Phoenix  
What would happen if Motoko met someone who could rival her skills as a swordswoman? Would it be love at first sight, or a rivalry for all time? Or, what if Kaolla (Su) met someone who could rival her appetite? Would she over indulge in order to prove she could eat more? And what would happen if their rivals just happened to be male? Well, that's what this fanfiction is about. The two guys are characters created by a friend and me. Bet ya can't guess which one is mine, here's a hint: he's got the same name as me, or at least the same name as the one I put on this fanfic. Okay, with that said, on with the fanfic. Oh, and Love Hina is property of its respective owners, yada yada yada.  
  
Chapter1: Strangers in the Night  
  
  
It was late in the evening. All of the Hinata House residents were fast asleep, with the exception of landlord Urashima Keitaro. Said landlord was busy looking at one of his "special" magazines entitled "Girl Next Door". It was a sudden surprise to him to hear a banging at the main door. Thinking it was just the wind, he ignored it and continued looking at his magazine, but after about ten minutes Narusegawa Naru's head popped down through the hole in the ceiling. "Would you mind getting the damn door? Some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep!" then noticing the magazine she muttered, "you pervert," before pulling back into her room.

  
Sighing, Keitaro put down his magazine and made his way downstairs to the main entrance. He slid the door back to find two young men standing on the other side. One wore an all black men's kimono and had a kitana at his hip. The other wore an open light blue vest with nothing underneath, light blue silk pants, and moccasin type shoes. His light blue hair was at his shoulders. The swordsman wore a large, rounded hat that hid his hair. "Are you the owner?" the swordsman asked.

  
"Hai, I am the landlord, why do you ask? And who are you?" Keitaro responded.

  
"My name is Phoenix, and this is my...er...associate, Blue Yoshi," the swordsman replied. "We are requesting residence in this Inn for a short time."

  
"Well, you see..." Keitaro began before it started to pour down rain. "Fine, come in."

  
Once the two were inside, Phoenix took off his hat to reveal that he had shoulder length brown hair, which was pulled into a small ponytail. "So what brings you two here so late at night, and with so much luggage?" Keitaro asked, now noticing the many suitcases that Yoshi and Phoenix carried.

  
"Allow me to explain," said Phoenix. *cue flashback*  
  
*Huff, huff, pant, pant* "I think we finally lost them," Phoenix said, looking back down the trail on which he and his closest friend had been running.

  
"Good, I'm hungry!" his friend Yoshi said, opening one of the suitcases in his hands and pulling out a chocolate bar.

  
*Anger vein on head* "Our lives are in jeopardy, and all you can do is eat? You're the one that got us in this situation in the first place, taking out a loan with a loan shark under my identity and then not paying it back!" Phoenix yelled, smacking Yoshi on the head with his sword.

  
"Well why doncha just use that thing and kill them all?" Yoshi asked, pointing to the sword.

  
*Sweat drop* "You just don't get it, do you? We have an entire organized crime ring after us! My skills aren't that good! No swordsman's are! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna try and find a place to hide out until their search dies down," Phoenix said angrily, storming farther up the path.

  
Yoshi picked up his bags and ran to catch up. "Hey, it looks like there's a set of stairs up ahead," he commented.

  
The night sky was dark and clouded, only allowing a little moonlight through, but it was enough to see by. "Yeah, you're right, let's see where it leads," Phoenix said, laying a cautious hand on his sword as they advanced.

  
"Hey, you know who you remind me of? Inuyasha, you know, with your kimono and all, but why do they call the things guys wear kimonos if they don't look anything like girl kimonos?" Yoshi mused.

  
*Hysterical look on face* "Is that all you ever do? Compare me to other anime characters? Get a hobby!" Phoenix said angrily, beginning to ascend the staircase.

  
As he and Yoshi got to the top of the staircase, they noticed a lone building sitting in front of them. "It looks like some kind of hotel or something," Phoenix muttered, approaching the building and knocking on the door.  
  
"So you see, we are in a spot of trouble with what I'd guess you'd call a form of Yakuza. We need a place to hide, thanks to Yoshi, the only person with a bottomless pit for a stomach," Phoenix said, a note of anger in his voice.

  
I'll bet Su could give him a run for his money Keitaro thought.

  
"Anyway, we will take lodging here for now, see you in the morning, I will pay then," Phoenix said, leading Yoshi up the stairs.

  
"No wait..." Keitaro began as the two strangers disappeared. "I'll be the one to pay more than you two." 

***  


The next morning sparked a series of painful events, more for Keitaro than anyone else. It started when Naru walked into the kitchen to see Yoshi prowling for food. "Who the hell are you?" she asked, enraged at the stranger being in her home.

  
"Name's Yoshi, I'm stayin here for a while. Ya got any good food around here?" Yoshi replied.

  
"Staying here? You can't stay here! This is an all girls boarding house!" Naru shouted.

  
"Really? All girls? Well it wasn't my idea so take it up with Phoenix. Now, I need to find food," Yoshi said, going back to his snooping.

  
"Keitaro!" Naru shouted, storming out of the kitchen.

  
Keitaro, who knew this would happen, was busy finding a good hiding place for himself. It was as he was running around in a frenzy that he ran into Phoenix. The swordsman was about half a head taller than Keitaro. "Well good morning, sir. Sorry for the intrusion last night, I promise to explain later. First, though, how much do I owe you?" Phoenix asked.

  
"Don't worry about that now, just hide me!" Keitaro whined.

  
"Hide you? Okay, well, how about we duck into one of these rooms and stash you in a closet?" Phoenix suggested.  
"That's a good idea," Keitaro said, leading Phoenix down the hallway. "This is my room, they'll be looking for me here, but they won't think of the closet."

  
Keitaro quickly shut himself into the closet, and Phoenix simply sat down on the floor. As he did, he heard the sound of soft footfalls approaching.

  
Motoko was walking down the hallway, approaching Keitaro's room slowly in an attempt to catch him off guard. She knew someone was in the room, for they were breathing rather loudly. As she entered into Keitaro's room, she saw the back of a man's head. His semi-long brown hair was pulled into a small ponytail. Motoko stayed completely quiet. "Well hello there," Phoenix said, sensing Motoko's presence.

  
"How did he know I was here? I was completely silent!" Motoko thought. Anger suddenly overtook her. She drew her sword. "Intruder, you shall die!"

  
Motoko rushed at Phoenix, ready to strike. The next thing she knew, however, was that another sword blade had blocked her attack. Phoenix was kneeling down and facing her. "You shouldn't attack in anger, it makes you very predictable," Phoenix said.

  
"W-who are you? And where's Urashima?" she demanded.

  
Keitaro came stumbling out of his closet. "Oh, hi, Motoko," he laughed nervously.

  
"Urashima, you've committed some rather low acts in the past, but allowing two strangers to enter this building is unforgivable! Avenging Strike!" she shouted, hitting Keitaro with her sword and sending him flying out a conveniently open window. She turned to Phoenix. "Now as for you "

  
"Please, Miss, if you'll give me a few moments I promise to explain," Phoenix said, sheathing his kitana and standing up.

  
"Fine, but it would be best for the others to hear this as well," Motoko said, turning her back to Phoenix and walking out of the room.

  
Phoenix smiled. Yoshi was still in the kitchen, and had by now given Shinobu a shock. She had come in to start making breakfast to find that the kitchen had been pulled apart and messed up. Yoshi stood in the middle of the mess, his blue, open-chested vest covered in flour, which was also in his blue hair. "W-what are you doing? This kitchen is a mess! And who are you anyway?" she asked. 

"Oh, sorry. I was hungry, so I started looking for something to eat. Guess I kinda made a mess of the place, huh?" he asked. 

"Kinda made a mess? This will take hours to clean up! Sempai! Please help, sempai!" she shouted, running out of the kitchen. 

Yoshi scratched his head. "That's the second girl who ran away today when she saw me," he said to himself. 

"Well, doesn't look like we're too welcome here, does it?" Phoenix asked, walking into the kitchen with Motoko and crew in tow. 

"Hey, Phoenix. Who are they?" Yoshi asked. 

"Apparently the residents," Phoenix said, playing nervously with the neck of his kimono. "It appears that this is an all girls' dorm type of thing. I'm being allowed to explain why we're here." 

Kitsune came stumbling to the front of the group, a bottle of sake in her hand. She threw her arm around Phoenix's shoulder. "I think he's pretty hot. I don't mind if they stay," she said, taking another swig of sake. 

"Your resident drunk, I presume," Phoenix said, pushing the drunken Kitsune away. 

"Kitsune's drinking habits are none of your concern at this time," Motoko said, pushing past Phoenix and sitting down at the kitchen table. "Well, are you going to explain why you have defiled our home with your presence?" 

"I'd of thought a fellow swordsperson would've been more accepting of me," Phoenix said simply, sitting down across from Motoko. The others filed in and sat down, with Shinobu and Keitaro bringing up the rear as Shinobu had to support the wounded Keitaro. 

"Now, explain yourself," Motoko said. 

Phoenix told their story, with Yoshi occasionally cutting in. "So you see, by kicking us out you'd be condemning us to death," Phoenix said, smiling at Motoko. 

"Don't plead to me for pity, for you shall find none. Men are perverted scum, and to have even one in this building is horrible enough but three...that I cannot allow," Motoko said. 

"Then a contest, perhaps. We are both warriors who follow the way of the sword, so we can settle this," Phoenix began. "I propose a duel. If I win, then Yoshi and I may stay here until we feel safe leaving. However, if I lose, then we go on our way. Deal?" Phoenix extended his hand. 

Motoko looked at him and then took his hand. "Deal, but I shall not go easy on you," she said. 

"I think it is I who should warn you. I forgot to mention, I'm eighteen and have been studying swordsmanship since birth. The sword is my life, my heart, my lungs, it is how I live," Phoenix said, standing up and bowing. 

"Well then, we have something in common, however that makes no difference," Motoko said, also standing.

  
   "Question, when will this duel be?" Naru asked. 

"How about tomorrow at dawn?" Su suggested. "I'll sell popcorn!" 

"The sooner we get rid of the extra perverts, the better," Naru said. 

"Perverts? We are no perverts, I will tell you that. And I don't plan to lose. Dante's Blade has never failed me before," Phoenix said confidently, leaving the kitchen with Yoshi in tow. 

"Good luck, Motoko," Shinobu said. 

"Yeah, get us a victory," Kitsune said. 

"We don't need more men in this house," Naru said. 

"I shall not require luck, nor shall I require any type of encouragement. He appears to be overconfident, and that will be his downfall," Motoko said, leaving the kitchen afterward. 

The Hinata girls were quiet for a few minutes and then Su chimed up, "So Shinobu, what's for breakfast?" Shinobu quickly hopped up and began moving around to prepare breakfast.

  
  
Author's Notes and other crap: Well, what do you think? I know it's a bit dry right now, but it'll get better, trust me. Anyway, a few quick notes. For one, maybe you recognized Girl Next Door as the name of the magazine you give to Zone in FFVIII in exchange for the Shiva card. I love FFVIII and you will most likely see many other things from that game in here. Also, if you've played Dot Hack Infection, then you should recognize Dante's Blade as one of Kite's final weapons. While it's actually Dante's Blades, I had to take out the plural since it's only one sword. Well, please Read and Review, and continue reading. Until next time!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Duel

More Trouble in Hinata House

Disclaimer and other bull: Okay, I apologize for the dryness (and maybe poor storyline) from Chapter 1, but as of now I promise it will get better. Also, I do not own Love Hina and am only writing this for my fun and your enjoyment. Enjoy. 

Pre-read by Yin-Yang 175

Chapter 2: The Duel 

            It was a warm, sunny day. Shinobu had decided to take the opportunity to hang up laundry on the balcony. Motoko was also up there, practicing her skills for tomorrow's duel. 

"Motoko, may I ask you a question?" Shinobu asked while she hung up a bed sheet.

            "What is it?" Motoko replied, feeling annoyed that her training was being disrupted. 

            "Why don't you like guys? Are you a…" Motoko glared at her.

            "How dare you insinuate such a vile thing about me? I simply distrust men for my own personal reason!"

            Shinobu looked at the ground. "Well…I was just wondering. You've never explained why you hate Keitaro, so I had just assumed…"

            "Do you want to know why?"

            "Huh?"

            "Do you want to know why I distrust men?" Shinobu nodded. "It is because of my sister. She passed on her swordsmanship to me and ran off with a man to get married. Ever since that day I have distrusted men because one stole my sister away. By the way, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mention this to the others."

             "I'm sorry, I never knew." Shinobu looked rather saddened.

            A smile appeared across Motoko's face. She was glad for her friends at the Hinata Sou, even if they did meddle in her business every once in a while. However, she was not glad for the two strangers who had entered the Hinata Sou. She was determined to defeat the swordsman Phoenix and have things back to normal. She quickly returned to her training while Shinobu finished with the laundry. "Well, I'm done. I'll see you later, Motoko." She walked down the steps, leaving Motoko alone.

            Continuing with her training, she pictured Phoenix in front of her. For no reason, her mind slipped and she suddenly imagined him with a warm smile, making Motoko blush.

 "What am I thinking?" She slashed out with her sword and immediately dissolving the thought. 

***

            Meanwhile, while Motoko was training, Phoenix and Yoshi were eating a breakfast that was specially prepared by Shinobu after she realized that neither of them had eaten. 

"Thank you, but why are you being so nice to us? The others don't seem too pleased," Phoenix commented, leaning back in his chair.

            Shinobu looked at her feet. "Well, I couldn't let you starve and…I really don't mind the extra company, especially if Urashima-sempai let you in."

            A small smile creased Phoenix's lips. He looked over at Yoshi, who was completely inhaling everything. 

"I'm sorry for my friend's table manners," Phoenix said as Shinobu giggled.

             "It's okay, would you like some more?"

            "No, thank you, I need to prepare for the duel tomorrow. I just wish that Ms…um…well, I don't know her name, but I wish that she'd be more accepting of us." Phoenix rose from his seat and began to leave the kitchen.

            "It's Motoko."

            "Excuse me?"

            "Her name, it's Motoko, Aoyama Motoko."

             "I'll remember that." Phoenix smiled, leaving Shinobu and Yoshi alone in the kitchen.

***

            Keitaro, even with everything that was going on, still managed to find time to study. He was alone in his room, testing himself on his English material. He would normally be studying with Naru, but she was royally pissed with him at the moment and he thought it better not to bother her. Then again, maybe she's not that mad he thought, walking over to the hole in his ceiling. He knocked on it twice. "Hey Naru, I'm coming up." No response. "Hm? The cold shoulder?"

            Keitaro popped his head through the hole. "Hey Nar…u?" Like on so many other occasions, he'd stuck his head up while Naru was changing. She looked at him with flames surrounding her.

"Kei…tar…o!!!" she shouted in a low, heavy voice. She violently kicked him in the face, which would normally have sent him falling through the hole. However, this time his shirt had caught on the edge of the wood.

"Oh great…" Keitaro muttered as Naru continued to kick him until his shirt finally ripped and he fell back through.

"Pervert," Naru growled, covering the hole back up.

Keitaro moaned, rubbing his back. "Well that really helped things," he said sarcastically, getting up and taking off his shirt. He pulled out a blue T-shirt and put it on just as he heard a knock at his door. "Come in."

The door slid aside and Phoenix stepped in. "Hello, Urashima-san," he said before bowing.

"Just call me Keitaro. What's up?"

"Well, I need someone to train with and since Yoshi is busy feeding his face, I thought you could help me, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." Phoenix indicated the extra sword in his hand.

 "You aren't going to hurt me, are you?" Keitaro gave him an uneasy look.

 "Now why would I want to hurt you?" Phoenix looked bewildered. "I simply need to practice for tomorrow's duel."

Keitaro decided that he could trust him and agreed to help. Phoenix tossed him the extra sword, which the hilt and sheath were both blue. His sword, Dante's Blade, was black. 

"You must be very happy, living in a building full of girls," he said, giving a look of envy. Then, much to Keitaro's shock, Phoenix cracked himself across the head with his own sword.

"What was that about?" 

"Well you see, before my grandfather passed away, he told me that my training was complete, except that I needed to learn to 'follow my heart'. I decided that until I figured out what he meant by that I will deny myself sexual pleasures, even dirty thoughts." 

"Wow, that must take some discipline," Keitaro mused as they walked down the hallway.

Phoenix shrugged. True, it was sometimes hard to control his urges, but the pain of hitting himself with a solid wood sheath quickly drove away those urges. In all his years of training, he'd never had trouble deciphering his grandfather's riddles, but follow your heart was getting to be a pain. "Follow my heart," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Keitaro asked.

"Nothing."

Keitaro was beginning to have a high level of respect for him, even if he'd been at the Hinata Sou for less than a day. He knew that he'd never be able to subject himself to such pain and discipline, and that was where the majority of his respect came from. Keitaro then realized that Phoenix reminded him of Motoko, though he was much friendlier. As for his traveling companion Yoshi, well, Keitaro didn't have much of an opinion on him.

***

            Phoenix charged at Keitaro, sword raised, ready to strike. Keitaro cowered down and held his sword over his head. When Phoenix struck, Keitaro was sent flying backwards. "You have to fight back, this is training!" Phoenix barked.

            Now he reminds me more of Motoko Keitaro thought as he stood.

            "Come at me!" Phoenix angrily yelled.

            "Huh?" 

            "Charge at me and try to hit me!"

            "O-okay…" Keitaro stammered, running at Phoenix with his sword raised.

            Phoenix smirked. He'd hoped that Keitaro would be creative, but this would still work. As Keitaro got within a katana's reach, Phoenix turned his sword blade so that the edgeless side was toward his opponent. He quickly ducked low and took Keitaro's legs out from underneath him, causing him to fall hard on his face. He smiled a smile of satisfaction as he sheathed his katana. 

"Thank you for all your help, we'll call it a day," he said as he helped the wounded Keitaro to his feet.

            "Yay," Keitaro said, feeling dazed and confused.

            Phoenix looked at the sky and watched the sun as it began to set. "Well, we been at it for a while, haven't we?"

            Keitaro replied with a grunt. He just wanted to lie down and sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he had taken that kind of pounding…no, wait. He could, but couldn't remember the last time he taken a pounding from another guy. He didn't even realize what was going on until he was laid down on his futon. 

"Where…" 

            "I brought you back here, I guess I kinda went a little too hard on you," Phoenix laughed.

            Keitaro wanted to talk, but was just too tired and passed out. Phoenix stood and prepared to leave, but he turned and noticed Motoko standing in the doorway.

Hello there," Phoenix said kindly.

            Motoko gave a small smile, that he wasn't sure if he'd imagined it or not. "I observed you training with Urashima. I must say, your skills were very good," Motoko commented.

            "Really now? I didn't sense you; guess I was too focused on training. Don't think that's all I've got though because that was only a small sample of my skills." She extended her hand. 

"May the best person win tomorrow's duel," she said as he took her hand.

            "Well, what brought about this sudden change of attitude Ms. Aoyama?" 

            " I now see that you are a serious swordsman, and though I may not be happy with your presence here, I have to commend your commitment." 

            Phoenix nodded, letting go of Motoko's hand. "May the best person win, as you said." He walked past her and out of Keitaro's room. As he left, Motoko looked over at Keitaro.

            "I guess serious training is something Urashima is not cut out for," she muttered before leaving.

***

            After an extremely spicy dinner (Su had volunteered to cook) and a dash for water, everyone turned in for the night, anticipating the next morning's duel. Haruka had just heard about the duel from Kitsune, and was not happy with the idea. She had marched up to the Hinata Sou and, much to Keitaro's dismay, chewed him out for allowing something like this to happen. He only half listened to her, and when she finally left he gladly turned in for the night.

***

            The next day dawned bright and early. The Hinata residents shuffled out to the front of the Hinata Sou to observe the duel. Haruka also showed, though mainly to make sure that no one got killed. Kitsune volunteered to be the referee. "And now, in the right hand corner, the fan favorite, Aoyama Motoko!" she shouted, causing only the girls to cheer.

            "And in the left corner, the stranger, Phoenix!" Yoshi jumped and whistled. 

            "Would the two contestants please step up to me and bow?" Phoenix, who was again dressed in his kimono, and Motoko, who was dressed in her usual attire, approach each other and bow. "Now for the terms of the fight. If Phoenix wins, then he and his friends will be permitted an all expense paid stay at the Hinata Sou. If Motoko wins, they'll be out on their asses. In either case, the loser will do whatever the winner says for a week!"

            Both fighters looked shocked. "Wait, how will that work if these two are going to leave?" Naru asked.

            "I guess we'll permit them to stay a week to do what Motoko says," Kitsune answered with a shrug.

            "Kitsune, those weren't the terms we agreed on!" Motoko said angrily.

            "Don't question the ref or you'll be disqualified!" she hissed. "Now, let's start this duel!"

            As soon as she said this Phoenix jumped backwards, landing several feet away from Motoko. She decided to use this chance to take the first strike. She drew her sword and sent an air attack at him. As the attack drew near, he quickly drew his sword and deflected her attack. The Hinata girls gasped. 

"Did you see? Did you see? He stopped her attack by drawing his sword!" Su shouted.

            Motoko charged at him, sword held in striking position. Phoenix quickly did a one armed cartwheel to avoid her attack. However, before he could return to his feet, he felt himself being thrown to the ground. She had quickly performed another air attack on him. 

            "You are quite agile," Phoenix commented as he pulled himself to his feet.

            "Arigatou," Motoko replied as she locked swords with him.

            They came very close to each other, feeling the other's breath on their face. Phoenix gave a small laugh, allowing himself to drop to the side, and went into a roll. He sprung to his feet close to Kitsune.

            Motoko was caught off guard by the sudden loss of Phoenix's sword and stumbled forward. When she regained her balance, she noticed where her foe was. "That was rather clever," she commented.

            Phoenix gave a small nod. He knew that the constant acrobatics would begin to take its toll on his body, but since he was not yet able to pinpoint Motoko's style acrobatic dodging was his best hope. Then, something clicked in the back of his mind. "Gods' Cry School," he said triumphantly.

            Motoko looked shocked. "H-how could you possibly know? Seta is the only other person to ever pinpoint my style, and I don't know how he knew so how…" 

            "I'll explain some other time," Phoenix said, not wanting to waste time talking now that he knew his opponent's style. He knew now how to win. "I think I'll end this duel now."

            Phoenix stuck his sword into the ground and began to breath in a slow, constant rhythm. Motoko quickly unleashed another air attack. He looked up and quickly slashed forward with his sword, causing a great eruption of dirt and energy. His attack collided with Motoko's causing a large "BANG", which threw both contestants to the ground. Neither Motoko nor Phoenix moved. "So who won?" Shinobu asked.

            "I…don't know," Kitsune said in a low voice. "I really don't know…"

Notes: Yes, yes, I left a cliffhanger. Don't worry, you'll find out in chapter 3 who won. Notice how I set it up so that either one of them could win and my two OC's would still be around. Anyway, does anyone have some good ideas for pairings? I realize the obvious Phoenix/Motoko pairing, but if anyone has Yoshi ideas, Keitaro ideas, or even more ideas for Phoenix, let me know. I like to play with ideas and other people's suggestions, that way the story gets more interesting. Well, until next time then.


	3. And the Winner is

More Trouble in Hinata House

****

Author's notes: Well, I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. If you have any suggestions or anything, just feel free to post a review. And, as always, I don't own Love Hina (though I wish I did.)

Pre-read by: YinYang175

Chapter 3: And the Winner is… 

            The Hinata Sou inhabitants stared blankly at the two combatants lying motionless on the ground, unable to believe what had just happened. Kitsune walked up to Motoko and gave her a small kick. She didn't budge. Then she walked over to Phoenix and kicked him harder. He too didn't budge. "I guess whoever gets up first is the winner," she decided.

            Keitaro frowned. He wanted Phoenix to win. After all, having two more guys to hang around with would have been cool, but felt his hope draining. He knew Motoko had a strong resolve, and probably wouldn't stay down long. The tension was broken suddenly by a voice from behind them all. "Hey, watcha all starin at?"

            They spun around to see Sara and Mutsumi standing behind them, both with quizzical looks on their faces. 

            Their attention was again grabbed by the sound of movement from behind them. The group all turned simultaneously to see who was going to be the first to rise from the ground. They were all shocked at what they saw…

            Rising from the dust, using a katana for support, was Phoenix. Immediately Keitaro began to cheer and holler, along with Yoshi. Naru glared at them both. "The winner, folks, Phoenix-san!" Kitsune yelled out. "So, what will Motoko do for you for a week? I'll bet it's something naughty," she said, her voice low and seductive.

            "Something…naughty?" Phoenix repeated, several thoughts coming to mind. He quickly drove the thoughts away by hitting himself with his sword scabbard.

            "Whoa, what was that all about?" Kitsune asked as she watched Phoenix fall to the ground and then pick himself back up.

            "Standard discipline to keep my mind clean of impure thoughts," Phoenix explained.

            "You're joking, right?"

            "I never joke about my training," he said it with a straight face.

            "So, anyway, what will you have Motoko do?" Kitsune pressed.

            Phoenix thought for a moment. "I don't know, I'll think on it okay?" he said, leaving Kitsune and walking over to the rest of the Hinata residents. He stood in front of them and bowed. "My name is Phoenix, I am a student of the Youma Slayers School. It is an honor to meet you all."

            The others stared at him, dumfounded. "Erm…why are you re-introducing yourself?" Keitaro asked.

            "Because my last introduction was under unwelcome eyes. I wanted to give a proper introduction," Phoenix explained.

            "Oh, in that case, I'm Urashima Keitaro, landlord of the Hinata Sou and third year ronin studying for Tokyo U," Keitaro said, bowing.

            *Sigh* "Narusegawa Naru, first year ronin and also Tokyo U hopeful," Naru said, half-heartedly, without looking at Phoenix.

            This continued with the rest of the residents (you really didn't want me to introduce characters you already knew, did you?) When the Hinata residents were done introducing themselves, Phoenix reached out and grabbed Yoshi by the ear. "Don't you have something to say?" 

            Yoshi looked at Phoenix and got the hint. He turned, bowed, and said, "I'm Blue Yoshi, and I travel with Phoenix."

            "Yeah, and it's your fault we're in this situation," Phoenix muttered.

            Meanwhile, Motoko finally began to come to, though no one seemed to notice, as they were busy with introductions. "I feel like I've been put through the nine circles of Hell," she muttered, pushing herself into a sitting position. "I suppose he has defeated me. What bothers me more, though, is that he knew the name of my school. It's bad enough Seta knows, but how? How could a complete stranger know?"

            "Hey, Motoko, you talkin' to yourself?" Kitsune asked, she being the first to realize that Motoko had come to.

            "Kitsune, what happened?" Motoko asked, looking up at Kitsune.

            "What happened? You both took a huge blow and down you went. Both of you, really. Damn, I've never seen you lose before," Kitsune said solemnly.

             Motoko finally got to her feet, with a little help from Kitsune. "You're forgetting that time with Urashima," she commented as she brushed herself off.

            Kitsune waved her hand in the air. "Ah, that was just a fluke. This guy actually beat you; a bona fide victory!"

            "Thanks for the salt in my wounds," Motoko muttered sarcastically.

            Kitsune clapped her hard on the back. "Anytime, kendo girl, anytime."

            Trying to retain a shred of pride, Motoko slowly approached Phoenix and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see who was behind him. "Oh, Ms. Aoyama, it's good to see that you're up and about," he said. 

            Motoko sighed and bowed. "Congratulations on your victory."

            Phoenix scratched the back of his head. "Well, it was luck really. I just happened to regain consciousness earlier, that's all."

            "May I please speak with you in private, then?" she asked, grabbing Phoenix by the shoulder of his kimono and leading him into the Hinata Sou.

            "Ooooooo, whaddaya think they're doin?" Kitsune pondered, a devilish grin upon her face.

            Sarah silently crept in behind Motoko and Phoenix as they entered the apartment building. She quickly ducked behind one of the sofas as Motoko halted and turned to face Phoenix. 

            "What is it that you wish to speak with me about?" Phoenix asked.

            "How did you know the name of my school?"

            "Pardon me?"

            "You knew that I was of the Gods' Cry School. How?"

            Phoenix smiled. "It was quite simple. I recognized the type of attacks you were using."

            Motoko narrowed her eyes. "And how did you manage that?"

            "Well, you see, I am from the Youma Slayers style," Phoenix answered.

            Motoko's face contorted into a look of extreme rage. "I should have known! You are nothing more than a mere thief, all of you! Your style simply steals the techniques from other schools and uses them; you are a filthy bastard!"

            "You have it all wrong. We don't steal techniques; we simply adopt the best techniques from other styles and then apply them to our own techniques. And I will inform you that it is the duty of each student to create at least five new techniques that shall be taught to everyone who uses the style."

            "Everyone? Last I heard your style had but one user. Guess I now know who that is." Motoko's voice was full of disgust.

            Phoenix nodded solemnly. "Yes, my grandfather trained me for my entire life, though I was almost left with an incomplete training. You see, my grandfather struggled with a rare tropical disease and almost died before he taught me what was left to learn."

            "Are you expecting pity? You shall find none from me."

            "No, I do not want pity, rather, someone to listen. He left me with only one unsolved object-a riddle-which was 'your training will be complete when you learn to follow your heart.' What do you suppose that means?"

            "I don't know, and honestly don't care. You are from a school of thieves and I'll having nothing to do with you." And with that Motoko stormed out of the room, leaving Phoenix alone, with the exception of Sarah.

            Phoenix sighed. "All I want is for someone to listen, is that too much to ask?"

            "Man, what a loser…." Sarah said to herself, then began to struggle as a hand grabbed her.

            "Well, what do we have here, a spy sent by Kitsune?" Motoko asked.

            Phoenix turned. "I thought you left, Ms. Aoyama."

            "I was going to, but then I heard this little sneak. So what do you have to say for yourself?"

            Sarah looked rather frightened. She first looked at Motoko, but realized that her hard stare wouldn't break, so she tried Phoenix, who looked equally angry. "I-I---Kitsune made me do it!"

            "Really? Kitsune!" Motoko yelled.

            "No. You lie. You did this on your own accord," Phoenix said angrily.

            Both Sarah and Motoko were stunned. Motoko quickly dropped Sarah, who landed on her face. "How can you tell?" Motoko asked.

            "Because, it is one of the five that I have to create. Mental power is what I'm working on for my techniques, so I guess my style isn't so useless after all, yes?"

            Motoko was too stunned to speak; however Sarah wasn't. In fact, she was down right pissed and so she stood and knocked Motoko over the couch, causing her to land on Phoenix. The two fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs, faces inches from each other. "Get-get off," she said.

            "You knocked me down!" Phoenix shouted, trying to push Motoko off but instead accidentally placing a hand on one of her breasts. Neither of them noticed.

            Sarah looked at the two and laughed. "Hey everyone, come in here and look at what the new guy and Motoko are doing!" she shouted.

            The others quickly rushed in and gasped. "Well whaddaya know, our little Motoko's become a woman!" Kitsune laughed.

            "It's not what it looks like!" Phoenix said, moving his hand (the one that's unknowingly inconveniently placed) and causing Motoko to blush deeper and to gasp.

            "Yeah, sure. Pervert!" Naru shouted, running towards the two to strike Phoenix. However, she tripped and instead landed on top of the two. 

            "Can't…breathe!!!" Phoenix gasped.

            "Pervert, pervert, new guy's a pervert!" Su chanted, jumping hyperly around the room.

            Naru sighed and pushed herself up. She then proceeded to pull Motoko off of Phoenix, and pulled back her fist to strike Phoenix. However, when the punch landed, she realized she'd missed. Phoenix smiled. "Nice try."

            Phoenix stood and quickly disappeared up to his and Yoshi's room, leaving the other's to figure out how Naru had missed.

Oooooooooookkkaaaaaaaaaaaay, well, I started to run out of ideas for this chapter near the end, so that's why it gets stupid. I'm one of those people who plan for the future chapters, but have a hard time leading up to those chapters (or sometimes I just have a bad case of writer's block). Don't worry, some good humor and some…well, you know what Love Hina is famous for is coming up, so don't miss it. I promise you this will be a fic to remember. So till then, Sayonara.


	4. Growing Fonder

More Trouble in Hinata House

Author's Notes: Okay, time for another fun filled chapter of More Trouble in Hinata House. Erm…that's about all. I don't own Love Hina.

Pre-read by: Yin-Yang175

Chapter 4: Growing Fonder

            A few weeks had passed by since Phoenix won the duel with Motoko, even those, there is still a lot of tension amongst the residents of the Hinata Sou. Probably the only person who's really happy that Phoenix and Yoshi were there was Keitaro, who was constantly hanging around them and chatting about everything he could think of that might get him killed by the girls. About the only other person who was happy about the Hinata Sou's new residents was Kitsune, who found it particularly fun to play with Phoenix's mind.

            "So, Phoenix, you still haven't came up with Motoko's punishment yet. Whatcha gonna do, huh? You can tell me, I'll bet it's really dirty like…" she leaned in and whispered in Phoenix's ear. He suddenly jumped away from her and began beating himself with his sword before running off.

            Phoenix had actually been on his way outside to put in his daily practice when Kitsune had pulled him aside and he was now cursing her for throwing him off schedule. What he really couldn't understand, though, was the lack of hospitality amongst the girls of Hinata. He'd done nothing wrong, unless coming to them for shelter was wrong, and had won his residence fair and square. So why were they being so cold to him? Passing through the kitchen, he noticed Yoshi eating everything he could find. "Oh yeah, that's why," Phoenix said, sighing and sending forth the little mushroom thingy.

            Yoshi looked up from his eating frenzy. "Yo, Phoenix. What's up?"

            "Sky," Phoenix replied, leaving his friend for the peace of the outside. When he was sure that no one was around, Phoenix drew his sword and began his practice ritual. How had his life turned out like this? He thought over and over while he practiced. Life had been so easy until…

            "You!"

            Phoenix spun on his heels, leveling his sword at the person who dared to disturb his practice. He sighed and lowered the weapon when he saw that it was Motoko. "Aoyama-san, how may I help you?" he asked, leaning on his blade like a cane.

            Motoko cleared her throat loudly. "Okay, it's like this. You have defeated me in combat and you have yet to name your prize though several weeks have passed. I demand you name your price now!" She closed her eyes, waiting for his answer. After a few minutes passed by with no answer, Motoko opened her eyes.

            Phoenix was staring straight at her, still leaning on his sword. She began waving her hand in his face, but there was no response. "Phoenix? PHOENIX!" She shouted, causing him to jump. He began looked at her apologetically.

            "Sorry about that. Dozed off there for a minute. So, you want your punishment now, yes?" He looked at her with inquisitive eyes, as if trying to decide an appropriate request. After a moment, he straightened up. "Alright. For one full week you shall be my handmaiden, and also my student. You will learn a few choice techniques from my school.

            Motoko looked at him incredulously. "H-handmaiden? That's a joke, right? And why would you want me to learn your school's techniques?"

            Phoenix gave a small smirk. "First off, I'm not joking. Second, I want you to understand that we are not thieves as you have previously accused us. You will start first thing tomorrow morning, so be ready." Phoenix went back to his practice.

            Keitaro was emerging from his room after a long study session when he saw Motoko come storming down the hall. "Oh, hey Motoko. What's wrong? You look upset."

            "Slime…"Motoko hissed.

            "Er…excuse me?"

            "Men…you're all slime! Secret technique: Air Cutting Sword!"

            Keitaro went flying through the air and landed several feet away from Motoko. Tears began shooting from the sides of his eyes. "I didn't do anything, I swear!"

            "Be quiet and take what you have coming to you! Die!" Motoko repeated her attack, but Keitaro managed to avoid it. He got up and began running away from her. "Stand still Urashima!"

            "Yeah, right! Like I'm gonna let you kill me!" Keitaro shouted, looking over his shoulder. He then suddenly ran into someone, having his head sank into something soft and warm. "Huh? Am I dead? This must be heaven."

            Keitaro looked up to see Naru's face with it's evil grimace on it. "Kei-taro, you pervert!" She punched him hard, sending him skidding across the floor towards Motoko.

            "Damn, I must be in the other place!" Keitaro shouted as Motoko performed another attack on him, sending him flying through the ceiling and into oblivion.

            Naru sighed and looked at Motoko. "So what did he do this time that had you so pissed?"

            "Well…nothing really," Motoko admitted. "But the fact that he was born a man is enough!"

            Naru gave her a quizzical look and Motoko quickly explained Phoenix's decision. When she was done, she was horrified to see Naru laughing loudly. "That's hilarious, you a handmaiden!"

            "What's so funny about it?!" demanded Motoko.

            Naru began to speak between laughs. "Handmaidens are giggle supposed to be giggle obedient." She paused for a moment to compose herself. "You've never been obedient to anyone besides yourself. There's no way you'll cut it, but at least there're no consequences if you fail." She looked up at Motoko and gasped.

            Motoko had a blank look on her face and had dropped her sword. "F-fail? Is that what you think of me? I'll show you, Naru! I'll be the best handmaiden you've ever seen!" She picked up her sword and stormed away.

            When the next morning rolled around, Phoenix awoke to find Motoko kneeling over him, holding his kimono in her arms. "Good morning. Would you like to take a bath first or would you prefer to get dressed?" she asked.

            "Erm…a bath sounds great, I guess. I'll…be down in a minute," Phoenix replied as Motoko got up and left the room. It took a moment for him to piece everything together. "Ah yes, my price for victory," he told himself.

            He paused for a minute and looked over at Yoshi, who was still asleep. Somehow, he'd managed to get himself tangled up in the futon. Phoenix contemplated waking his friend and then thought better of it. "The longer he sleeps, the longer I get some peace," he thought as he stood and, after gathering some things from his suitcase, left the room, headed for the hot springs.

            Motoko was doing her best as Phoenix's handmaiden; she did everything he asked, which now involved washing his hair. "You have good hands," Phoenix complimented as he lay his head back some. "A trademark for a fine warrior." He sighed and straightened up so Motoko could get the back of his head.

            "Why don't you let me take this rubber band out?" Motoko asked, reaching to undo Phoenix's small ponytail.

            "No. Leave it," Phoenix said shakily. "I…prefer it like that."

            Motoko shrugged and did the best she could, though they were interrupted by none other than Kitsune. "Well well, what's goin on here? Ya'll getting a little friendly, huh?" she snickered.

            "It's nothing like that. This is what I chose as my reward: Aoyama-san as my handmaiden and student for a week," Phoenix said, preparing to stand up.

            "No, wait, don't!" Motoko shouted.

            Phoenix paused, looking at her. "Why not?"

            "Because…it's not right for me to see your…" she blushed, turning away.

            Phoenix chuckled. "I have swimming trunks on," he stood up to reveal that he was, indeed, wearing a pair of bright green swimming trunks. He grabbed the bucket of water next to Motoko and dumped it over his head. "Bath's all yours, Kitsune-san."

            "Drop the -san, it's just Kitsune, kay?" she said in a sly, sexy voice.

            Phoenix nodded and began to walk inside. "Alright, Aoyama-san, it's time for your first lesson," he said as he began to dress.

            Motoko sighed and looked at Kitsune. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

            "Every last minute, kendo girl."

            Phoenix and Motoko walked up the flight of stairs leading to the laundry-drying patio. Phoenix was dressed in his usual kimono outfit and Motoko was in her usual kendo attire. "Okay, first let's see your stance," Phoenix said, getting up onto the patio.

            Motoko nodded. She stood erect, spreading her feet out a bit and held her sword at waist level. Phoenix sighed. "No, no. That may be appropriate for the Gods' Cry School, but my school uses a different stance." He walked up behind her and, standing very close, put his feet in between her legs.

            "Wh-what are you doing?" she stammered.

            Phoenix didn't reply. Instead, he used his feet to slide Motoko's left leg forward and her right leg back, so that she was standing sideways. He then positioned her hands so that the tip of her sword faced the ground and the blade faced outward.

            "This is the stance the Youma Slayers use to start a battle. It may feel awkward at first, but you'll get used to it."

            Phoenix paused a moment so he could assume the same position as Motoko. "Okay, I will first teach you one of my school's easier techniques," he began, his voice carrying the air of a college professor. "It is called Divine Retribution. Pay close attention."

            Motoko nodded and turned her attention to her new teacher. In a swift, fluid motion he drew his back foot up and made an upward slashing motion with his sword, which created a large pocket of light. Then, Phoenix brought his sword back down through this pocket, cutting it in half and sending forth a beam of pure white light. He laughed at the stunned look on Motoko's face. "Yes, I do get that a lot," he commented. "Now you try."

            Nodding, she repeated the same exact procedure that Phoenix had shown her, but to no effect. "What the? I did it exactly…didn't I?" she asked, looking over at her temporary sensei.

            Phoenix was lost in thought for a moment before speaking. "Of course, how stupid of me. I forgot to mention, my school's technique's are mostly based around harmony; harmony with nature or with those around you," he explained. "To be successful, you must harmonize yourself with something around you. In this case, I harmonized myself with your heartbeat."

            "Y-you can hear my heartbeat?"

            He nodded. "Yes. It took me many months of practice, but my hearing is almost as good as a canine's. You, however, may want to harmonize with the sound of the wind, or the chirping of the birds."

            Motoko sighed and concentrated. She listened to the soft, calming wind blowing by her. Harmonize, huh? She slowed her breathing so that she inhaled only when the wind hit her before repeating the technique. This time, she achieved the same results as Phoenix. "Very good, Aoyama-san. Most people can't grasp harmonization that quickly." Motoko found it strange that, though she despised this man, she was happy to see the smile that spread across his face. "I want you to practice that for a while. Work on harmonizing faster."

            She gave him a small nod and then went back to practicing Divine Retribution. If that was the secret, then she'd master this style in no time. Laughing to herself, Motoko repeated the technique many times in a row.

            "Alright, that's enough of that," Phoenix commented after Motoko completed her fiftieth Divine Retribution. "The next technique I want to show you is of a more…difficult level, so don't get upset if you're unable to grasp it as quickly as Divine Retribution."

            Motoko nodded, though she was confident that she could prove her sensei wrong. She watched as he drew his sword up over his head and, after holding it there for a few seconds, brought it down in a sweeping blow, sending forth a bolt of black light in the shape of his sword's blade. _That's it?_ Motoko thought.

            Stepping off to the side, Phoenix motioned for Motoko to try the technique. After harmonizing herself with the wind again, Motoko repeated Phoenix's actions. Nothing. _How is that possible?_ She thought. She repeated the process several times to no avail.

            "Stop, stop," Phoenix finally said. "You obviously did not pay close enough attention to me."

            Motoko looked angrily at him. She should've known that he'd something up his sleeve. "You are trying to harmonize, but remember, I said that was the case for most of my school's techniques, not all of them. For this technique to work, you must draw on your most bitter hatred and disgust from deep inside your heart."

            She looked stunned. Hatred? And if the user had none, then what? "W-well, what did you use?" Motoko asked, hoping for an example.

            "Me? I thought of my father," Phoenix began in a soft voice. "I hate that bastard with all my heart and soul."

            "Why?" Motoko asked, feeling guilty and yet intrigued about Phoenix's apparent pain.

            He took several deep breathes before answering her question. "When my grandfather passed away a little while back, my father demanded that I give up my art, that I abandon my school," Phoenix began. "My grandfather had been very sick, and he'd given everything he had to get me through my training. On his deathbed he told me the riddle that I have already relayed to you, 'You're training will be complete when you learn to follow your heart'. He died before I could ask him what he meant.

            "My grandfather was wrong, though. I still had one technique that I hadn't mastered. I was able to complete it once, when he tested me, but that was it. So I vowed that I would master the technique, no matter what. I worked night and day, neglecting my schoolwork, neglecting sleep, just so I could live up to my grandfather's expectations. Anyway, when my father saw my failing grades, he demanded I give up the Youma Slayers and become a normal student. When I refused, he shipped me overseas to America…" Phoenix trailed off.

            "Go on, please," Motoko insisted, now intrigued by Phoenix's story.

            "Well, my mother is American, so she has some relatives over there. My father made arrangements for me to stay with them while I completed school there. He took my sword, so that I'd have no way of practicing over there. Foolish man. They sell swords at shops over there, so I saved my money and bought one. He caused me so much humiliation, though. I was teased and taunted by those Americans because of my art. They harassed me, and when they'd see me outside practicing they'd come over and pick on me. I wanted to retaliate, to teach them not to pick on me, but I practiced patience with the ignorant, as my grandfather had taught me. When I finally came back to Japan after graduating American high school, my father was shocked to see that I was better than ever at my swordsmanship. He disowned me, and I went to live with Yoshi and his family. I packed my belongings and said sayonara to him. My mother wept, I remember the sound clear as day, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was get away from my bastard father.

            "So, anyway, I took up Dante's Blade, my grandfather's old sword and the one I wield now, and began mastering every technique, but I still have yet to master my school's final technique, and that riddle…" he sighed, his long tale now over.

            Motoko was stunned for a moment and then she snapped back to reality. "So how exactly did you wind up in your current position?"

            "Well, Yoshi likes to eat, that's obvious. His parents had been giving him money, but they cut him off, claiming that he should get a job. Being too lazy for one, he took out a deal with a loan shark for a good wad of cash and he used my name curses under breath. Anyway, when he couldn't pay it back they began sending threatening letters, so I thought it best that we leave so as to not bring any harm upon his family and here we are."

            Motoko smiled. "You're not as bad as I thought you were. In fact, you're kind of nice…for a man," she added quickly.

            Phoenix stood and stretched. "You know what, we'll scratch the rest of today's lesson. That story always takes a lot out of me, but expect your next lesson bright and early tomorrow." With that thought, he walked down the stairs, headed for the main building of Hinata Sou.

            Motoko sighed. She hadn't expected all of that and now she was feeling utterly depressed. "It's not even lunchtime," she thought aloud. Then she noticed a brown leather wallet lying at her feet. "Phoenix must have dropped this."

            She picked the wallet up and it "accidentally" fell open, revealing a photo I.D. card inside a plastic sleeve. Motoko read over it and gasped. How old had Phoenix said he was? Eighteen, she believed. But according to this I.D., he was only sixteen, and the I.D. had been issued in the same year as they were currently in! With a burst of rage, Motoko leapt to her feet and chased after Phoenix.

Author's endnotes and such: Well, that's all for now. In case you're wondering, I didn't want to set this in any specific time spot, so that's why I didn't put an actual year of issue for Phoenix's I.D. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully, the next one won't take me so long, as I have a good layout already planned for it. So, until then, sayonara!

****


	5. The Tangled Webs We Weave

More Trouble in Hinata House

Author's Notes: Before I begin, let me clarify something. While I said previously that there is no specific timeline, I was technically mistaken. Though I haven't set it within a specific point in the story, I had set it (in Chapter 3) so that Naru already failed the Tokyo U exams. That would make Motoko about sixteen, if my calculations were correct. I just wanted to clarify that before beginning. Other than this small fact, there is no specific time period for this story. Well, enjoy, and I don't own Love Hina.

Pre-read by: YinYang175

Chapter 5: The Tangled Webs We Weave

Motoko stormed down the hallway after Phoenix. How dare he lie to her and the rest of them! _And I was beginning to think that he's nothing like Urashima. How wrong I was!_ She thought as she pushed open the door to his room. "Alright you…"

"Huh? Oh, sword woman-lady-person," Yoshi said, sitting half-naked on the floor. "Whatcha lookin' for?"

Motoko blushed and looked away. "I was…looking for Phoenix-sensei. I suppose he's not here, though."

Yoshi finished pulling on his pants. "I haven't seen him all day. He was gone when I woke up. Got anything to eat?" By the time he finished talking, Motoko was already gone.

She began walking faster, blowing by the Hinata residents, completely ignoring them when they tried talking to her. The only thing on her mind right now was getting a hold of Phoenix. This task would prove to be harder than she thought. For two hours she scoured the entire premises of the Hinata Sou, only to be greatly disappointed. Sighing, she sat down on the front steps.

"Hey, Motoko, what's wrong?"

Motoko looked up to see Haruka standing over her. "It's nothing…I was just looking for Phoenix."

Haruka shot her a puzzled look. "Oh, you mean that swordsman? Did you try the hot springs?"

Motoko could've kicked herself. Of course! The one place she hadn't looked. Without bothering to thank Haruka, she bolted up and headed for the hot springs bath. Sure enough, there was Phoenix, enjoying himself in the tranquility of the hot springs.

"Alright, you lying fiend, explain yourself!" Motoko shouted, drawing her sword. There was no response. She walked over and looked at her sensei's face, only to see that he had fallen asleep. She grabbed him by the shoulders and began to shake.

"Huh? What's going on, where's the earthquake?" Phoenix asked sleepily as he looked up at Motoko. "Oh, Aoyama-san, what's wrong?"

She didn't reply, but instead tossed Phoenix's wallet at him. The swordsman caught it and flipped it open, his face paling when he looked at his own I.D. "I guess you'd like an explanation…" he commented after a moment.

"That would be nice. I'd like to know why you felt it necessary to lie about your age."

Taking a deep breath, Phoenix stood and grabbed a towel. Motoko blushed and looked away from his naked body.

"You see," Phoenix began, "I'm never taken seriously as a swordsman when people find my real age, so I tell them I'm older, eighteen, as you have plainly seen. That, and I didn't think you'd let me stay if you knew I was still a minor."

Motoko began to laugh. "You fool, most of us here are minors, so what makes you think we'd treat you any different. And as for those who judge you by your age, they are simply closed minded people who do not realize the skills you posses," she commented. "What I'd really like to know, though, is how you've already graduated if you're only sixteen."

Phoenix chuckled at this. "American schooling is so simple compared to our schools. I was skipped grades at quite a rapid rate, and here I am. Once this whole mess with the loan shark is cleared up, I plan to apply for Toudai."

"Why Toudai?"

"Knowledge is key to a swordsman's success. Mental strength is just as important as physical strength, as far as I'm concerned."

Motoko couldn't believe it. Not two minutes ago she was mad as hell at this boy, and now she was feeling greatly impressed by him. His beliefs, his determination, it was all too much. Maybe he wasn't like Keitaro, after all. She snapped out of her trance, though, when Phoenix continued talking. "Please get my clothing for me, Aoyama-san."

"Why…oh, right, handmaiden." Motoko walked out of the hot springs for a second and reemerged with Phoenix's basket of clothing. "And just Motoko is fine, no need for formalities."

She helped Phoenix dress, and the two walked out, talking as if they were old friends. For the first time in her life, Motoko was beginning to feel comfortable around a boy, and she had no objections about it. After all, she didn't have to worry about Phoenix doing anything perverted or disgusting; he was, after all, a fellow swordsman. The two spent the rest of the day conversing, getting to know one another better. It looked as if they'd get along just fine.

While Motoko and Phoenix were becoming closer, Yoshi was also making a new friend. When he went to make his raid on the kitchen, he found that Su had already beaten him to it. Now, it should be known that Yoshi did not take kindly to being beat at anything, especially eating. "Yo, Indian girl."

Su looked up at him. "Roo, ree? (Who, me?)"

"Yeah. Betcha I can eat more than you! I'm a ten time pie eating champion (a lie-he'd never been in any real eating contests)."

"Roor ron. (You're on.)" Su replied, beginning to eat even faster. Yoshi pushed her out of the way and began shoveling as much food as he could into his mouth, and so it continued for almost half an hour, turning the kitchen into a mess in their frenzy to prove who could really eat more. However, they ended in a tie. "Well, that's that."

Yoshi, however, wouldn't settle to a tie. He had to beat her at something. "I challenge you to…to…to something else!"

Su looked back at him. "Hey, what's wrong with you, anyway? Why are you picking on me?"

Yoshi looked a bit shocked. "I'm not picking on you, I just don't like losing. I'm a winner, through and through!"

"Bet I'm better at video games!" Su shouted.

Yoshi smirked. "You're on!"

The two went running out of the kitchen and past Naru and Keitaro. "Wow, looks like they're getting along pretty well," Keitaro commented, rubbing the back of his head.

Naru sighed. "When are they going to leave?" She jabbed a thumb at Yoshi.

"Gee, I don't know…I guess when they don't have to worry about being killed by…" but Keitaro forgot what he was going to say when he saw the kitchen. "This place is a mess! We have to clean this up!"

"We? Last time I checked, you're the landlord," Naru giggled, running off and leaving Keitaro to clean up the kitchen himself.

"Why me, why always me?"

The rest of the week passed by without much hostility, except for Yoshi and Su's on going contests. As for the case of Phoenix and Motoko, the two continued to grow closer, and Motoko became rather skilled in the Youma Slayers' style. She was actually quite sad to see the week end.

"Erm…Phoenix?" she asked as her temporary sensei closed up their final lesson.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Would it be possible for me to maybe…well…keep studying your style?"

Phoenix smiled at this. "I thought we were a bunch of thieves."

"I take it back! Please, let me continue to train with you! I…well, it's just nice to have someone around who thinks along the same wavelength, you understand?"

"Perfectly. As long as you keep your Gods' Cry School techniques sharp, I have no problem with teaching you more about my style." He placed a hand on her head. "You know, you're the first girl who's ever been nice to me."

_I'm hardly the perfect example of femininity _was what she wanted to say, but instead she settled on, "Thanks."

Phoenix walked over to the edge of the drying patio and looked out at Hinata. "You know, I am going to miss having my own personal handmaiden, though. Perhaps you'd like to keep that job?"

Motoko slapped him playfully in the back of the head. "Sorry, but I'll have to turn down that offer. What do you say to another duel, though?"

"You're on."

The two made their way out to the front of the Hinata Sou and, standing a fair distance from one another, taking their fighting stance. Motoko had reverted to her Gods' Cry stance.

"Let's go!" Phoenix shouted, beginning with Divine Retribution.

Smirking, Motoko dodged out of the way, unleashing Holy Cry, a technique Phoenix had taught her the day before. It seemed as if an invisible giant were rapidly making its way towards Phoenix, tearing the ground apart in its wake. "That's good, very good!" he shouted as he rolled out of the way. "Let's see how you do up close."

As quickly as he said this, he appeared right in front of Motoko. Their swords clashed before she had a chance to ask how he'd accomplished this. Phoenix jumped back, charging towards his student and performing an upward slash. Motoko barely blocked it, and was knocked off her balance.

"I win," Phoenix stated, putting the tip of his sword to Motoko's throat.

Sighing, she pushed the blade away and bowed. How had she let this happen two times in a row, now? She was getting out of shape. Motoko turned and headed towards the Hinata Sou entrance. As she reached for the door, however, she felt herself being embraced from behind. "Ph-Phoenix? What are you doing?"

"Please do not harbor any hatred against me for what I'm about to say, but you need to stick to your own style. I do not mind teaching you my techniques, but until you master them perfectly, they will do you no good in combat." He released her and, grabbing her shoulders, turned her around to face him. "Besides, I'd hate to see you put aside your own techniques."

"Phoenix…" Motoko leaned in close to him, closing her eyes. She could feel his warm breath on her face; she was going to do it!

The front door of the Hinata Sou flew open and Su and Yoshi came running out, trampling over Phoenix and Motoko, and thus ruining their chance. "Come back here, shimata!" Yoshi yelled, throwing a water balloon at Su. As luck would have it, the balloon missed Su and instead struck Phoenix.

"Yoshi, you bastard, I'm gonna kill you!" Phoenix shouted, drawing his blade and chasing after his friend.

Motoko couldn't help but feel cheated; after all, she was about to kiss a guy for the first time, but at the same time she felt saved. It was as if her feelings were in a constant battle with each other, one trying to take over all the others in a stalemate struggle. Sighing she sat down with her back against the Hinata Sou and closed her eyes. "Love…what a hassle," she muttered to herself.

"Hm? Who's in love?" Motoko didn't have to open her eyes; the southern accent gave Kitsune away immediately. Motoko stuttered in her efforts to give a quick answer. "Uh..n-no one's i-in love! Wh-what're you, crazy?" She jumped up and ran into the Hinata Sou before Kitsune could reply.

"Well now, isn't out little kendo girl acting a bit jumpy? I wonder if it has anything to do with him." She glanced over at Phoenix, who now had Yoshi pinned to the ground and was punching him playfully in the chest. "Well well, I think it's time I got involved."

Kitsune smiled wickedly and began to approach Phoenix…

End notes: Alright, so how is it? Good or bad? Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks, see you in Chapter 6.

****


	6. Love!

More Trouble In Hinata House

Forward/Disclaimer: Okay, so…wow it's been a long time. A wave of nostalgia brought me back to this story, and I'm wondering why I ever let it go. I doubt any of its old fans are still around, but if you are I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter. And I hope any new fans enjoy the story. I'm sure my writing style has changed over the past 4 years as well, so don't let that surprise you. And of course I only own my OCs; everything else is the property of Akamatsu Ken.

Chapter 6: Love?!

Phoenix ceased his pretend pummeling of Yoshi at the sound of Kitsune's voice. Rising from his less-than-mature position, he cleared his voice and asked, "How may I help you?"

With a smile, Kitsune placed a finger under Phoenix's chin and commented, "So, it seems you've managed to tame our little kendo girl. But if you want to win her heart you're going to have to step it up a notch."

The swordsman tried to maintain his calm, but the waterfall of sweat pouring down his face betrayed his inner feelings. Love had been a concept so foreign to him; indeed, the only time he had ever been loved was when his grandfather was alive. Somewhere inside he knew his mother must have loved him, but she had always been so sorrowful thanks to his father's malcontent that she'd never had the chance to show it. So did he love Motoko? That was the big question. Well, certainly he enjoyed spending time with her. And whenever they were together he definitely felt different—in an extremely good way. Before he had a chance to even reply to Kitsune, she backed away, the smile on her face so large he thought it might engulf her head. "That's what I thought. Well then, allow Kitsune the love goddess to pave the way for you."

"I hardly think you qualify as a love goddess," Phoenix commented under his breath.

"What was that?" Kitsune asked, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Erm…nothing. Nothing at all," Phoenix replied with a chuckle.

"Good, that's what I thought. Now come on sword boy, it's time for some lessons." She grabbed Phoenix by his upper arm and drug him inside, leaving Yoshi lying on the ground alone…that is, until Su decided to jump onto him from a tree above.

"Dammit, that hurt!" Yoshi hollered, jumping to his feet and again beginning his chase of the ever-elusive girl.

Phoenix couldn't help but wonder where Kitsune was taking him; she had done drug him upstairs and was marching him along the hallway. Realization dawned on him when she threw open the door to her room. "H-hey, wait…I can't go in there. It's not appropriate!" he protested, finally beginning to fight back against Kitsune's grip.

"Why, are you having naughty thoughts about me? Do you want to…" she whispered in his ear, causing him to go limp just long enough for her to drag him into the room. As soon as she let him go, he commenced with the ritualistic self-beating. She waited for him to finish. "Now that you're done with that, tell me: do you want to win Motoko over for good?"

Despite having expected such a question, Phoenix still felt himself becoming flustered again. He searched his normally collected mind for some feasible answer. "Well…you see…the thing is…" he sighed, took a breath, and looked Kitsune in the eyes. "Yes, I want to be with her. I haven't felt this good for a long time, and I only feel this way when she's around. If this is love, then I am in love with her."

The usual grin again played across Kitsune's lips as she reclined back on her couch. She took a moment to eye the swordsman up, noticing for the first time how raggedy that kimono looked. Then again, she hadn't seen him in anything else since he came here…it was probably one of the few articles of clothing he had. But she was sure he had at least a small wardrobe. After all, he and Yoshi had lugged several pieces of luggage in with them. "Okay, I've got it. Since you and kendo girl are both so ignorant in matters of the heart, I think we should start off easy. Can you cook?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yes, in fact. My grandfather felt it was a necessary skill for survival. I'm afraid I don't know any fancy recipes though; nothing that would be worthy of a dinner for two." He began to look around Kitsune's room nervously, not sure what to say next. His eyes fell on her guitar, sitting neatly at the end of the couch. "Ah, do you play?"

"Every once in a while. I haven't touched that thing in ages though. And don't change the subject!" Kitsune snapped, sprawling out on the couch and staring at the ceiling. "Okay, well, I'll handle dinner. Shinobu owes me a favor anyway. You just invite Motoko."

Distracted by the guitar, Phoenix hadn't caught Kitsune's entire comment. Picking the instrument up he asked, "Invite her to what?"

"Dinner, DINNER! Are you being intentionally dense?" Kitsune snapped, watching him fiddle around with the guitar. She found her anger dissipate quickly, though, when Phoenix began playing her guitar with what could only be highly polished skill. "Since when are you a musician too?"

Phoenix looked up from the instrument and smiled. "It was a side hobby I picked up on America. I could never afford one of my own, but the uncle I was staying with played and he let me practice on an older guitar he had. But anyway, I guess I should go and find Aoyama-san huh?" he moved to put the instrument down, but stopped when Kitsune jumped across his lap, grabbing the neck of the guitar.

"Can you write songs? And sing?"

"Well, yes, I have written a few. Why do you ask?"

That smile appeared again. "Borrow it then. I'll drop it off at your room while you go and invite Motoko to dinner. Then you should go back and work on writing a song just for her. Play it for her after you eat tonight; it'll be the perfect home run. And for goodness sakes wear something other than that kimono! Now shoo!" She ushered him out of the room, pointing him in the direction of Motoko's room. He tried to protest, but found himself face to face with Kitsune's door. Sighing he began his march down the hallway.

Despite years of hard, intense training, everything felt as easy when it came time to knock on Motoko's door. His hand felt as heavy as lead, and he was sweating in places he didn't even know could sweat. But somehow, through some miracle, his fist rung hello on her door. He heard some shuffling inside before the door slid open. "Yes, who…oh, Phoenix what um…what brings you here?" She blushed a little and looked at the floor, unable to make eye contact with her fellow swordsman.

"Motoko-san I was wondering if…um…if you would…well…um…" the words seemed to clot in his throat as he tried to say them, refusing to come out like stubborn children. Working up a quick burst of confidence, he bowed, and shouted, "MOTOKO-SAN WOULD YOU JOIN ME FOR DINNER TONIGHT IN MY ROOM?" Blushing at how loud he'd gotten, he looked away, certain he ruined his chances.

Motoko gasped, completely taken off-guard by what he'd asked. She'd never expected such a question, and to be alone with him in his room? That idea was completely uncharted territory for her. And yet she was happy he'd asked her, though she couldn't explain it. "I…I would be happy to. Excuse me." She slid her door shut, and then began to panic. _What will I do? What will I wear? Oh this is no good!_

Outside the door Phoenix just stood there, wondering what to do next. She said yes, so that was good…but then she closed the door in his face. What did that mean? His thoughts were broken by a jabbing in his side. He turned to find Naru standing next to him. "Oh hi Narusegawa-san. I was just…"

"Asking Motoko to dinner, yes, the whole building heard you." She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, sighing. "Honestly, you really are hopeless aren't you? So did she say yes?" Phoenix nodded, a small smile spreading across his lips as the realization truly set in. "Alright then, go. Get out of here. Take a bath, change, whatever. I need girl time with Motoko."

The swordsman found the cocky side of himself wanting to respond to Naru's suddenly bossy comments, but he felt it was better not to and so went off with the intention of working on his song. Once he disappeared Naru entered Motoko's room. "So, you've got yourself a date tonight, huh?" she said as she closed the door. Turning, she gasped when she saw Motoko sprawled on the floor, every article of clothing she owned tossed randomly around. "What are you doing?!"

"Naru…what am I supposed to wear? I don't own anything befitting a woman. All of that stuff looks odd on me. What should I do?"

With a smile and a dismissive wave, Naru simply responded, "Leave everything to me."

That night, Phoenix and Motoko sat in Phoenix's room, eating their dinner in utter silence. Both were uncomfortable with their appearance—Phoenix in a shirt and tie, Motoko in a skirt, blouse, and summer cardigan. Other than the "you look nice" comments and a few sparse attempts at conversation, neither had said anything all night. Had they been more relaxed, they might have noticed the small holes in the wall, and the eyes on the other side.

"Oh come on, watching mold grow would be more exciting!" Kitsune exclaimed, gritting her teeth in frustration.

"Kitsune, please tell me you did this because you care about Motoko and not because you wanted entertainment," Naru replied, turning away from her peepholes to stare at her long-time friend.

"Yeah yeah, sure sure, whatever you say," Kitsune replied with a dismissive wave, never looking away from the holes. On the other side, Phoenix finally attempted conversation again.

"So, Motoko-san…do you like the food?"

"Y-yes it is quite enjoyable," she replied, laying her chopsticks down so that she could dab at the corners of her mouth with a napkin. "This is Shinobu's work though, isn't it?"

Phoenix laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "That's right. I'm afraid my cooking skills are only good for survival scenarios. A decent dinner like this is beyond my abilities unfortunately."

The two looked at each other, exchanged small smiles, blushed, and then looked away. Motoko found her starting at the guitar in the corner of the room. "Isn't that Kitsune's?" she asked, indicating the instrument with a nod of her head.

Phoenix followed her gaze and nodded. "Yes, she said I could borrow it so…well…it's a little early, but why not?" He walked over to the corner and retrieved the guitar before returning to his spot across from Motoko. "I…um…wrote something for you."

He began to play, finger-picking a series of fast, yet soft notes. After about a thirty second intro, he began singing; the words that flowed from his tongue began to describe his newfound image of love; an image painted by his time with Motoko. On the other side of the wall, Naru found herself sitting back and wiping tears from her eyes. "That's…wow…I didn't know he could do that," she said, still fighting with her welling eyes.

"Yeah, that is impressive for only an afternoon's worth of work," Kitsune commented, still not bothering to look away.

After about three minutes, the song finally came to a conclusion. Phoenix placed the guitar on the floor next to him and, with a small sheepish smile, said, "Well, it's not the best song ever but I hope you liked it."

"Phoenix…" Motoko began. The boy looked up to see her leaning across the table. Before he could really process what was happening, her lips brushed gently against his, locking them in a kiss.

End notes: Well, there's Chapter 6, finally, after 4 years. Sorry if this seems a little crappy; I started writing at 2 in the morning and the ideas kept flowing; it's now 3:30 in the morning and I am beat. So my writing probably has suffered as a result, but ah well. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I now have a newfound desire to finish this story, so please keep an eye on it from now on. Oh, and bonus points to whoever can figure out where the "his fist rung hello" phrase came from.


End file.
